1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply device.
2. Related Art
There is conventionally known an image forming device that has a storage device and at which triacs are provided parallel to a power supply SW with respect to a power supply line to a DC power supply circuit, and the driving control thereof is carried out by the CPU of a control substrate.